Various fuel-burning engines, such as aircraft gas turbine engines, are typically supplied with fuel from a fuel supply system. A typical fuel supply system includes one or more pumps that draw fuel from a fuel reservoir, and increase the pressure of the fuel. The fuel is then delivered, via an appropriate piping circuit, to the engine. Over time, particulate or other debris may contaminate the fuel. Such contamination can lead to degraded engine performance and significant aircraft maintenance activities. Thus, many fuel supply systems also include one or more filters to remove particulate or other debris from the fuel.
As may be readily understood, the particulate or other debris that a fuel filter removes may also cause the fuel filter to clog. Thus, most fuel supply systems provide a way to bypass the fuel filter, if needed, in the event of a clog. This ensures fuel flow is not interrupted. Presently known systems and methods for bypassing the fuel filter, while generally safe and reliable, may exhibit drawbacks. For example, these systems and methods can be relatively complex, costly, and heavy.
Hence, there is a need for a fuel supply system that includes a relatively simple architecture for bypassing the fuel filter and that provides cost, weight, and/or packaging benefits. The present invention addresses at least this need.